Stan and Stephanie
by Rune Rose
Summary: Stephanie is a 17 year old girl who gets lost in a snow storm one night and is taken in by a young Stan Pines. They begin falling for each other, but each believe the other is in love with someone else. OC Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

It was dark and I could barely see a few yards in front of me. The snow was falling faster by the second. My breathing was getting more difficult with each step I took. Finally, not too far ahead of me was a small glowing light. I trudged faster towards the light. This was my only chance to find warmth, or else... I wouldn't make it.

I reached the glowing light, which came from a small house. I walked up the steps of the porch and pounded on the door with what little energy I had left. The door opened.

A tall, brown haired man wearing a Fez stood before me. His cold eyes met mine, and they immediatly softened at the sight of me. "Get in here before you freeze." He said in a somewhat scraggly voice. When I didn't move, he gently grabbed my arm, pulling me inside. He slammed the door shut.

The man led me to what I believed to be his parlor and sat me on a couch. He hurried about, gathering blankets and wrapping them around my numb body. He left for a moment then brought back a steaming cup of tea. I tried grabbing the cup, but my hands shook too much. He guided the cup to my mouth so I could drink the tea. After the first couple of sips, I was able to hold the cup without spilling anything.

"Th-thank..." The man interrupted me. "Save your strength." He said sternly. I closed my mouth and nodded. He said I should get some sleep, so I laid down. I had been more tired than I had thought. As soon as my eyes closed, I fell into a deep and restful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke to a bothering light flickering around. I sat up groggily and rubbed my eyes. I noticed a fire was dancing in a brick fire place to my right. Dropping the blankets that were wrapped around my body, I stretched my tired muscles.

It took me a moment to fully remember everything that had happened the night before. A man took me in after I lost my way. I had ran away... I ran away right before a storm hit...

_I was returning home from school and entered the house through the side door in the kitchen. My eyes widened with horror. My mom was shaking and crying in the corner of the kitchen, bruised and battered. I rushed over to her side. "Mom, are you okay?" I had asked her. She looked up. I gasp at the sight of her face. It was nearly impossible to tell who she was. "What happened mom!?" I cried. There was no point in asking. My father did it. He was very abusive towards my mom, but never like this. This was a whole other level. My mom just kept quivering in the corner. Just then, my father bursted through the side door, making me scream. When he saw me, he charge towards me, grabbed my wrists, and forced me to the was a strong scent of alcohol on his breath. "Ya see that!? You see that thing over there in the corner!? It tried to leave me! Do ya wanna end up like that!?" My father demanded. I shook my head in fear as tears fell from my eyes. "Ya right for sayin that. It'll be a coldday in hell before anything leaves me!" At this point, he was dragging me upstairs and pushed me onto my bedroom floor. He glared at me for a moment then slammed the door shut and locked it. I eventually fell asleep to the sound of my mom's smothered cries creeping through the floorboards. Later that evening, I woke up to the sound of a door slamming. Rushing to my window, I saw my father was leaving. Now was my chance to leave, I wasn't going to spare anytime to give it a second thought. Just outside my window was a trelis I figured I could climb down like in the movies. I would have tried my door if I wasn't so scared of trying to break it down. I made my way down the trelis without a scratch. I decided to take a backroad to avoid being seen by many people. A light snow had started and it was getting colder. An hour later, the road turned into a dirt road. By now a good foot of snow was on the ground. I was cursing myself for not grabbing a coat. Another hour past when I reached an old, faded sign that read: Welcome to Gravity Falls. My body was starting to lose the battle against the cold..._

"Oh you're awake!" said the man who had taken me in last night. He was wearing a dark blue robe and held a mug in one of his hands. For a few minutes, he stood in the door way staring at me.

He finally spoke. "So what's your name girl?" I looked up at him. "My name is Stephanie, sir."He wrinkled his nose. "Sir? Just call me Stan." I smiled and nodded.

Stan took a seat next to me on the couch. "Tell me, Stephanie, how did you get stuck in the middle of that storm last night?" I thought about what I was going to tell him. The truth. I decided that I was going to be true with him. He saved my life, he deserves to know. "It started when I got home from school..."


	3. Chapter 3

"Wow, that seem like so much to comprehend for a- a.. how old are you?" Stan finally spoke after a long silence. I looked up from the floor to him. " I'm 17. But it's not. It's not..." I turned away. Tears were burning under my eyelids.

" I just want to forget it." I whispered to myself. Stan caught my words. " Maybe you can... and stay here." He said. I wiped my tears away and looked back at him. There was a trace of blush across his cheeks as if he felt embarrassed. I smiled. " I- I think that would be a good idea."

By this point, Stan got up and offered a quick tour of his house. He showed me where my bedroom would be if I wanted to. Then he showed me a room much larger than the others. It even had its own seperate entrance and large windows on either side of it. He revealed that he was going to turn it into some sort of shop.

"What kind of shop?" I asked immediately. He cleared his throat. "It's gonna be a shop where tourists can by trinkets based of here, Gravity Falls." "So like a souviner shop?" He gave a small laugh. " Yeah, I guess so." I smiled. " Well it does sound like a good idea, I will support you one hundred percent!" I exclaimed in a funny tone. We both laughed. I smiled even wider.

I liked his laugh, it made me feel... good and happy. The way he talked made me feel the same too. Everything about him seemed so right... so right to be around. He's probably the most...

"Hey! Did you even hear what the hell I said?" Stan asked. Startled, I jumped. I felt embarrassed for getting lost in my thoughts. "Sorry." I apologized in almost a whipser. His voice softened. "I asked you if you could help me start cleaning out this space tomarrow." I could hear in his voice he regretted using a harsher tone with me. " oh. Sure." I responded.

We left the room and I escused myself to my new bedroom. It was upstairs and was the attic. For the most part, I liked it. The warmth of the fire downstairs was carried up and filled the spacious room. My favorite part was the view. The window above my bed was a snow covered forest and even a waterfall not too far out in the distance. Everything was so breathtaking.

It was amazing yet hard to believe that this was all going to be apart of my new life. A new home, a... nice man, and... and just a happier... and better new life. I was going to be so happy here.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day I woke up feeling so much more refreshed than I ever had in my life. I lied in bed for a little bit longer because I didn't want to let go of the day before. The best part was being able to trust Stan with all my secrets from before I came here. Like last night I had told him more about my life growing up.

My father had started out with a gambling problem. We had nearly gone bankrupt by the time my father had finally gave up gambling, but he had quickly replaced it with drinking alcohol. He had started becoming so drunk that he had began beating my mother. She never left the house shortly after it started and I became her only source of comfort. If we hadn't had each other I don't think either of us could have gone on with life. I wondered how my mother was doing now and concluded she was relieved that I didn't have to put up with the pain any longer.

I sat up just as there was a knock at my door. "Come in." I called. Stan walked in carrying a box. "I called my friend, Susan, and told her a little about you. She was kind enough to drop this off for you." He said putting the box next to me. "Thank you." I said. He grunted and left my room.

I put the box on my lap and opened it. Clothes. Words couldn't explain how grateful I was. On the top of the pile of clothes was an envolope. I opened it and began reading the letter inside.

_Dear Stephanie,_

_Stan told me about your situation. I'm really sorry you've been down such a tough road. I hope I can help you out in anyway. If you ever need a friend to help you, I'm almost always at the diner. _

_We'll Meet Soon!_

_Susan_

I smiled at the letter then set it down next to me. I examined all the clothes and determined that everything should fit fine. Pulling out a pair of bell bottoms and a sweater, I dressed then headed downstairs.

Stan was in the kitchen drinking a mug of coffee and reading a newspaper. We ate a small breakfast and headed to the store room right afterwards. "So, you ready to clean this damn filth pit?" Stan asked. I smiled and nodded. We started moving boxes out and into another room. It took about an hour just to empty the room and we were already exausted.

"Hey Stephanie, mind opening the blinds?" Stan asked me. I did so and covered my face with my arm. I began laughing at myself. "What's so funny?" Stan walked up to me. "It has been so dim and dark that I've almost forgotten what sunlight was!" I kidded. We both laughed. "Come on, let's go air out those rugs." He said with laughter still in his voice.

As soon as the door opened, a gust of cold air came in and made me gasp. Stan handed me his coat. I hesitated. "Go on take it. I can go get another one." I grabbed it and put it on and immediately was warm. Stan got his coat and we went outside. We began shaking out the rugs. As we did, I noticed a tall and burly looking man walking towards us.

"Hey there Stanford!" The man greeted in a booming voice. "Oh, hi John." Stan said back in an annoyed voice. "Now who is this young lady you got here?" The man asked. "My name is Stephanie." I answered somewhat shyly. "Pretty name you got there. My name's John Corduroy." He said and shook my hand firmly. I blushed. "Nice to meet you." He flashed a big and bright smile. "Maybe you can take a break for a little so I can show you around town." I looked over at Stan who looked like he was holding back anger. "I- I'm sorry, but I would really like to help Stan out right now." I responded. John sighed. "Well alright. Guess I'll see you around then." He said and left. Stan had looked relieved.

The two of us spent the rest of the day doing whatever we could to clean the room. We had finally finished around 5:30 pm. We went inside to have dinner and I offered to help. After we ate we went to the parlor and began talking. "So are you friends with John?" I asked Stan quietly. I already knew the answer but I just wanted to know some more about him. "Just aquaintences." He mumbled. "D-do you know much about him?" I tried not sounding like a cared much about it, just bored. "All I know is that he's a lumber jack." Finally I decided to excuse myself and go up to my bedroom.

Not to much later Stan came up. "I got a call from Susan and she said she wants to meet you tomarrow." I smiled. "Sounds great." He leaned in on the door frame. "I need to go into town anyways to get some paint for the shop." He said. I nodded. Things went silent. "Well goodnight." He said. "Goodnight to you too." I said back and he left. I soon fell asleep afterwards with the events of today replaying in my head.


End file.
